Skipping
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: Severus Snape is caught skipping school.


Many thanks to Lady Lanera for beta'ing! *hugs*

This was writting for a Facebook RP'ing game, but stands alone as well.

**Skipping**

I was going to be late. An occurrence I completely detested and often scolded my ten-year-old son for. I suppose it's something that happens to everyone from time to time, but that hardly makes it any less deplorable. With a flick of my wrist, the dishes began washing themselves, and I tucked my wand away before walking towards the back door so I could Apparate to work. I'd long ago warded the house to prevent people from popping in and out of my home at will. Just as my hand touched the doorknob, I realized I'd forgotten my checkbook.

This was an amazing start to the day.

With a sigh, I hurried back upstairs, but aside from me being late, something else was different this morning. I could hear voices. Not the normal ones in my head, mind you, that alone wouldn't be too unusual. However, these voices sounded suspiciously like those of my son's and his friend's.

The voices I was hearing simply couldn't be those of my son's and Lily Evans. My good little boy was supposed to be in school. I'd admit to almost storming down the stairs and demanded an explanation. I was always been a bit curious, however, and wanted to know just what they where up to. Late was late whether it was ten minutes or three hours, so I remained at the top of stairs listening.

"Are you sure she's gone?" Since she didn't whisper, I'm hoping, Lily already believed the house to be empty, or she was a bit slow.

"Yes, Mum is _never_ late. Trust me."

I barely contained my snort of amusement at my son's statement and quickly stepped back into the hall to be sure they couldn't see me.

"Lily?" Severus's voice was hesitant. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course! Unless _you_ want to tell Ms. Strosser why our project isn't done?"

"No! But if we get caught, we'll be in even more trouble."

My son, the seer.

I heard the door close as well as the sound of shoes being kicked off and backpacks dropped.

Geniuses, both of them, leaving evidence lying around.

"Fine," Severus consented. "But let's finish the project and go to school. We'll make up a reason why we're late."

"Don't be daft! If we're late, then Ms. Strosser will know for sure we didn't do it until this morning."

"…I hadn't thought of that."

To list the things those two hadn't thought of would require a lifetime.

"Come on," Lily said. "Let's work on it in your room."

I quickly stepped inside my bedroom while my little delinquents made their way into my son's room. Coming to a decision, I waited until the miscreants were settled in before quietly going to stand in the door of Severus's bedroom. They were on the floor huddled over their project, and if I hadn't been ready roast them alive, I would have said adorable. It only took a moment for Severus to notice me.

"Mum…" His eyes grew wide, and I could practically see him attempting to think up a believable story for me.

"Hi, Severus's mum." Lily's lighthearted tone almost got her smacked upside the head. She obviously had no self preservation.

"Hello, darling," I replied to Lily, but Severus didn't seem to buy my overly sweet tone. "Why did school get canceled?"

Lily's smile faltered, and she glanced to Severus for help. My son merely stared at their barely begun project, as though contemplating what to do with it.

"Well?" My anger must have shone through my clenched teeth because I instantly had two sets of large round eyes focused on me, but still no answer. "It would be in your best interest to answer me."

Severus was the first to find his voice, small and quiet though it may be.

"It wasn't canceled."

"I see. So, you decided to skip school because you hadn't completed your school work?"

I thought their eyes might pop out of their heads. One would imagine that they discovered I had my own inner eye.

"Mum, listen…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Severus Tobias Snape."

"Mum, we have to finish this project!"

"Is this project based on that book you had to read? The one you've had a month to work on?" I briefly turned my attention to Lily. "Go call your parents. Tell them to come pick you up."

"But, Mrs. Snape, if we don't finish it, we'll fail! And it's worth half our grade!"

I dare someone to claim I'm not a Slytherin. I opened my mouth to tell them they should have thought of that earlier, but decided on a better way to teach them a lesson.

"Okay…" My reply confused them, which in turn amused me. "Take this," I gestured to their project, "to the table downstairs and work on it properly there. Try to make it look as though you didn't through it together in an hour." They didn't move. "Go!"

They scurried to pick up their things, but first Lily turned to me, wrapping her arms around my waist in a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Snape! You're the best! Thank you!"

The poor girl, so naïve.

"I'm not done with the two of you yet. Now get moving."

They silently gathered everything up, and I ushered them downstairs, Lily with a glare and Severus with a sharp smack to his backside.

Once they were settled, I sent an owl off to work and called Lily's mother. I told her what happened, and that I would take them to school when they finished with the project. She agreed with my plan for our misguided offspring and assured me she'd take care of Lily.

I'd take care Severus when he got out of school this evening. Walking into the kitchen, I decided it was time for me to reveal their fate.

"I just spoke to your mother, Lily, and we've come up with a plan for the two of you."

Severus had at least learned something from me because he immediately gave me his undivided attention. Lily, however, continued to work on their project.

"Lily!"

"What?"

After a few not so covert gestures from Severus, I finally had her attention as well.

And to think, Tobias had wanted a girl.

"You will finish your project. Afterwards, I'll take you both to school." I left out the part where I intended to tell their teacher the events of this morning. "When school lets out, you are to go straight home."

"Are we going to be in trouble for skipping?" Severus asked.

"What do you think?"

Severus lowered his eyes to stare at the table, pouting slightly.

Lily was fidgeting silently in her seat now that the seriousness of her actions had finally sunk in.

I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for them, and I hoped they spent the rest of the day worrying about what the consequences for skipping would be.

I kept a close eye on them while they worked and made them lunch before taking them to school. Despite my anger at them for skipping, I couldn't help but smile a little after I left them at school. They had skipped school to do their schoolwork. It was rather adorable, considering what they'd be skipping school for a few years from now.

* * *

><p>*Looks up*<br>Not my favorite, but cute, I think.

Thanks for reading!

Please, review.


End file.
